


Love of my life

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Wolfstar fanfiction, first wizarding war, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: Sirius Black loves his bike but there is someone he loves more. And he'll do anything to make him smile.





	Love of my life

Remus always knew Sirius' ideas were crazy. Being with him for more than 7 years had taught him that. But, when Sirius came up with the idea that Remus should learn to ride his bike, Remus thought that he had finally gone bonkers. 

 

"Are you crazy! I am not riding your bike!" he exclaimed. 

 

"C'mon, Moons. It will be fun," Sirius whined. He was sitting on his bike, pouting at Remus. 

 

"Fun?! That thing is a deathtrap! It took me over a week to ride with you without freaking out! You really think I would get on that!?" 

 

Sirius got down from the bike and walked to Remus. "Please, Re. For me?" He looked at Remus with his "puppy eyes".

 

"No. No. That's not gonna work this time." Remus shook his head, avoiding to look at Sirius.

 

"Alright," Sirius said in a defeated voice.

 

Remus whipped his head to look at Sirius, wondering how Sirius agreed so soon. As soon as his eyes rested on Sirius' face, he wished he hadn't. Sirius looked absolutely devastated. 

 

"Padfoot.. I am-" 

 

"It's okay," Sirius interrupted him. "I won't force you. I shouldn't have suggested it." He looked down at the ground. He looked absolutely crestfallen. 

 

Remus sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'll do it." 

 

As soon as the words escaped his lips, Sirius' face broke into a massive grin. "Yes! It worked!" he exclaimed in joy. 

 

Why couldn't Remus see this coming? He groaned in frustration. "You're such a bad person."

 

"And such a good actor," Sirius added, grinning. "C'mon." he walked to the bike. 

 

Remus followed him, already regretting saying yes. He stopped near the bike. "Sirius, is this necessary?" 

 

"You can't turn back now. You agreed." 

 

"We will fall down and I thought you loved her. I will wreck it," he motioned towards the bike, "Why do you want me to learn to drive it?" 

 

"I do love her, but I love you more," Sirius argued. Remus felt a smile forming on his lips. "And I want you to drive her, because it's fun and calming.. and lately you've been stressed because of the Order and all the job finding thing and I don't like that."

 

Remus stared at Sirius, dumbfounded for a moment. Sirius never failed to amaze him with his love and care. Remus pulled him in for a deep and loving kiss. "I love you," he murmured against his lips, "But your ideas are crazy." 

 

Sirius laughed, his breath hot over Remus' lips. "Come on." He motioned towards the bike. Remus sat on the bike, holding the handles tightly. Sirius sat behind him, moving his arms around Remus' side and held the handles, his front pressed to Remus. It didn't seem like such a bad idea after all. 

 

After stating all the parts and making Remus understand how to start driving, Sirius asked him to drive. 

 

"Are you sure there aren't any people some here who could get hurt?" Remus asked nervously. His fingers were trembling and his heart was beating madly in his chest. 

 

"Yes, that's why I brought us to this completely quite road on the countryside. So that no one dies," Sirius teased. 

 

"Very funny," Remus replied dryly. 

 

"Alright, let's go," Sirius said. He kept his hands to his side, ready to hold the handles incase of imbalance. That was helpful, because as soon as Remus started driving, he lost the balance. Sirius quickly held the handle and stopped the bike, putting his feet on the ground for support. 

 

"Fuck! That was so fucking terrifying! We are gonna die!" Remus' voice shook slightly. 

 

"Hey. Hey, it's okay," Sirius said softly. He rubbed the side of Remus' arms gently. "Just keep yourself relaxed." He kissed the back of Remus' neck and felt Remus relax in his arms. 

 

"Okay." Remus took a deep breath. 

 

"That's good. Let's try again," Sirius said. 

 

\---

 

At the tenth try, Remus managed to drive nicely for few seconds, before he lost balance again. Sirius supported the bike again. 

 

"I drove it properly for some seconds!" Remus tilted his head towards Sirius, smiling excitedly, though his hands were still trembling slightly. It had been so long since Sirius had seen him this happy. It warmed his heart that he made Remus smile. 

 

"Hey, Sirius?" Remus' voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"How did I do?" 

 

"Amazing." Sirius smiled, pressing a kiss below Remus' ear. "Let's go again?" Sirius suggested. 

 

Remus nodded and turned towards the road. Sirius kept his arms to his side. Remus took a deep breath and started driving again. The bike drove smoothly. Sirius didn't dare speak, as he didn't want to break Remus' concentration. 

 

After almost a minute of driving, Remus spoke, "I did it," he whispered in disbelief. 

 

"I knew you would." Sirius smiled. 

 

"Now that I am not freaking out. This feels amazing! You were right, this is so calming." Sirius could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

"Sirius?" Remus asked. 

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Thank you for this." 

 

"You don't have to thank me, love." He pressed a kiss to the back of Remus' neck, which apparently was a very very bad idea. Remus jumped slightly and the bike wobbled. Before Sirius could hold the handles or put his feet down, the bike slipped. 

 

Everything happened in a flash. They both tumbled down the bike and the bike slided on the road, metal scraping with the hard road.

 

Sirius got up, barely aware of his skinned knees and palms and knelt down next to Remus', who was also getting up. "Fuck! Re, are you okay?" His eyes flickered over Remus. He had a cut over his right eyebrow and just like Sirius, his palms and knees were also scratched. 

 

"I don't know," Remus mumbled. 

 

Sirius ran his thumb over Remus' eyebrows and wiped some of the blood. "Shit, Re. I am so sorry. Fuck, where's my wand?" He quickly took out his wand and healed Remus' cut and scratches. 

 

"Sirius, you're hurt too." Remus looked at Sirius' palms and knees. 

 

".. Oh, yeah... I didn't notice it," Sirius muttered before performing a healing charm on them. 

 

Suddenly, Remus started laughing. Sirius stared at him, bewildered. "What happened?" he asked. 

 

"You are such an idiot," Remus said, controlling his laugh. 

 

"What- Why?" 

 

"What made you think that kissing me when I was riding a bike for the first time with my nerves all jittery was a good idea?" Remus asked, grinning. 

 

Sirius couldn't help but smile. "I didn't really think, y'know," Sirius said in a low voice, leaning closer. 

 

Remus' grin faded and his eyes flickered down to Sirius' lips. 

 

"Don't really think much when it's related to you and kissing." His lips hovered over Remus' and he could feel Remus' breath quicken. Remus grabbed the collar of his jacket to pull him closer and kissed him. Sirius moved his hand to cup the back of Remus' neck, tangling his fingers in the tawny curls. 

 

They pulled back after sometime, breathing heavily. 

 

"Shit," Sirius cursed suddenly. "Is the bike okay?" 

 

Remus smiled, shaking his head. "Go and see if the 'love of your life' is okay." 

 

"Don't worry, Moonshine. You are also the love of my life." Sirius grinned before getting up and walking to the 'love of his life'.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated


End file.
